My Hero
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren rapes Fabia and goes out with Julie. Meanwhile, Shun comforts Fabia and has kids with her. Ren tries to go after Fabia again, but Shun protects her.
1. Party rape

**PROLOGUE:**

**rens-luvr:**This is a request for Sayuri Lapis. She wanted me to do this story.

**Sayuri Lapis:**Can't thank you enough!

**rens-luvre:**You are very welcome!

ON WITH THE STORY!

**POV:FABIA**

Ren and I were invited to a party. He looked amazed as I came out of the house with a dazzling dress on.

"How do I look?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me hard. I felt his arms coil around my waist as his tongue slipped into my mouth. He looked me in the eye and grinned.

"Dazzling." he replied. I followed him into the party. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. I nodded. He handed me a glass of wine. I took a sip. Then, I started feeling lightheaded.

"Wha...wha's goin on?" I asked. Then, everything went black.

**POV:REN**

_'What could be better than this? Taking Fabia to a party, drugging her, and knocking her out. This gives me the perfect chance to fuck the hell out of her. I can't wait to watch her struggle.' _I thought to myself. I carried her into a room and layed her on the bed. I shut and locked the door, then cuffed her wrists to the bed. I stripped her and waited until I finally saw her waking up.

**POV: FABIA**

I blinked my eyes open. Ren was sitting next to me, grinning savagely. I noticed...my clothes...THEY'RE GONE! "Ren, what's going on..." I started. Ren put a piece of duct tape over my mouth and slipped his clothes off. He got onto his hands and knees above me.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and open your legs for me." he hissed. I shook my head and felt him slap me. "I wasn't asking a question. I was telling you to do it." he said.

**POV:REN**

I forced Fabia's legs open and slid myself inside of her. She let out a pained cry. It was muffled by the duct tape. She struggled beneath me. I forced myself into her body repeatedly. When I was bored, I got up, knocked her out, and put my clothes on. I covered her with a blanket, instictively respecting her rank as princess. _'Sorry Princes...Wait! Why am I apologizing?!' _I thought, furious with myself. One day, I will get her again. For now, I'll leave her. I left a note on the nightsatnd next to her. I had no idea who's room this was, so i left ASAP.

**POV: SHUN**

I got tired after hanging out with a friend.

"Hey there Kazami. What's up man?" A familiar voice asked. I glanced at where the voice came from. Ren was standing there with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Where's Fabia?" I asked. Ren shrugged.

"Did'nt feel good, so she stayed home. I nodded and headed to my room. Ren seemed to get a little frantic when I touched the doorknob.

"Shun! How about..." he started. I interrupted him.

"You're trying to distract me and I'm going to find out why." I said firmly. Then I looked at where he was standing. He was gone, like he had vanished into thin air. I opened my bedroom door and let out a gasp of pure horror.


	2. rescue

**Chapter 2**

**POV: SHUN**

Fabia was out cold and tied down to my bed. I noticed she was at least covered with a blanket. There was a note next to her. I picked it up.

_Fabia,_

_I hope you are reading this. I enjoyed watching you struggle and try to cry for help. I will come for you again. Shun won't be able to do anything to stop me. Just understand this, I still respect your rank as princess. For your sake, I hope you don't get pregnant, or something. I just hope you will be a good girl for me next time._

_Ren._

"Ren, you freak." I hissed. Fabia suddenly stirred. She had duct tape over her mouth. She let out a startled whimper as I reached out to touch her. "Its just me Fabia. Its me, Shun." I reassured her. I gently took the duct tape from her mouth. Julie came back in with a pair of clothes. Fabia put them on. I held her when she broke down into a sobbing ball. "Ren would pay for this. He will pay for what he did to princess Fabia." I said firmly. Fabia looked at me and sniffled. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I...I thought he loved me. Wh...why would he do this?" she asked, confused and hurt. I raced my fingers down her back in soothing strokes and showed her the letter. "Will you protect me Shun?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course Princess. You mean a lot to me. I will NEVER let him get his hands on you again. If he bugs you, let me know and I'll handle it." I replied. Fabia smiled gratefully before falling asleep in my arms. I carried her home, to Neathia.

**POV. REN:**

I watched Shun carry Fabia out of the house. Chances are, he was returning her to Neathia. I decided to follow them. I was right. We were now on Neathia. I snuck into the palace and into Fabia's room. I hid in a dark corner and waited. She walked in a few minutes later. She sat on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. I heard a soft cry from her.

"Why...what did I do wrong?" she asked herself. I saw the tears falling down her face. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt course through my heart. I walked over to her. She tried to let out a startled scream, but I covered her mouth.

"Fabia...please...don't alert anyone. I only came to talk." I said softly, my voice breaking. She slapped me away from her. My ears heated up with rage. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. I grinned, baring my canine like teeth. She whimpered softly. I removed what she was wearing and forced her legs open, forcing myself inside of her. I connected my lips with hers. _"You were warned. You should never have come in here alone. Now, you're paying for it." _I thought savagely. Soon, she would become my property.

**rens-luvr: ****well, that's the second chapter. It will take a while to update again. I will not update unless I get some reviews! Give my story some love people!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
